Snowball Fight!
by Flasharyn
Summary: Fun in the snow, at least til the darker sides form a plot, and war in the snow!


Crimson Deathstar: First fic ever written so it's probably rather bad! so please dont flame me that bad!  
  
Flasharyn: what crims' said...and we DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! (though we wish!)

Crimson Deathstar: Fic was inspired by Flasharyn.

Flasharyn:Yeah, Yeah! Now on to the fic!!!

Snowball Fight!

One bright winter afternoon Ryou's eyes shined with pure joy, as he gazed out the open window to the freshly layed fluffy snow. Bakura walked slowly behind Ryou, without making a sound.

"What are you looking at, brat?" Ryou looked up with those big innocent eyes. "Umm....Look!" He said as he pointed out at the snowie field.

Bakura looked out the window, then back at Ryou. "Well what the hell is it? All I see is the damn snow!"

Ryou just continued to gaze as if it were some kind of miracle. Bakura, growing rather impatient shouted, louder then he had intended to. "For the love of Ra, will you stop staring!? It's just snow!." Ryou looked up at him with a small smile.

"Do you think we could go out and build a snow man?" Ryou said as he wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist in a small hug. Bakura, giving into Ryou's smile agreed. "Fine, but dont ask me to help."

Ryou jumped on Bakura, knocking them both to the floor, while hugging him once again. "Yay! Thank you Bakura!" Ryou said, smiling as he got up, and quickly ran to the closet.

Ryou began to throw all sorts of seasonal attire behind him while searching for his snow suit, at last he found it. "There it is!" He said as he began to put it on, while Bakura had all sorts of things flung onto him, and he wasnt very pleased.

A knock came to the door, Ryou raced over to the door to answer it, but before he got there, he tripped over his half pulled up snow pants.

Bakura glanced down and his look-a-like. "You know, I could have got that." He said while getting the seasonal things off him, and stepping over his fallen hikari to the door.

As he opened the door, Yugi shouted rather happily. "Hihi!"

Bakura blinked, then stared at Yugi. "Uh yeah... Is Yami with you as well?" He asked, not really caring much for him really.

Yami walked up behind Yugi to where Bakura could see him. "Yeah I am, Yugi wants to know if Ryou could come out and play in the snow with him."

"Yeah, could he?" Ryou asked as he turned and hugged Yami.

Bakura looked behind him on the floor to his still fallen hikari. " Well, are you going to get up and get ready, or just lay there like a Ryou rug?"

Ryou got up, and quickly began again to get his snow gear on. After said task accomplished, he jumped onto his darker sides back, whom was still talking to Yami about how he got drug into this snow event. While Yami just woke up and wanted to have some fun in the snow.

Bakura still didn't have anything but his shirt and pants on, told Ryou. "Get off me, so I can get my jacket on." Ryou slid off his back, " Here let me get it for you, 'Kura" With that, Ryou ran back to the closet, without much searching found said jacket that Bakura wanted.

Bakura got the jacket on just as Ryou was puching him out the dront door into the winter paradice. Ryou was to busy to see two coming their way.

Yami and Yugi we're to busy laughing at Bakura, to notice the other two boys, and what was about to happen, as they took two steps they collided with eachother, knocking them all down into the snow.

"Damnit, Ryou, how many times do I have to tell you to watch where you are going? Now my ass is wet, and cold!" Bakured growled out, looking a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry? They came out of no where!" Ryou turned his head into malik who was being helped up by Marik. Ryou finally got up anf ran to Malik, "Hi, are you alright? I'm sorry about that, I was trying to get 'Kura out side."

Ryou waved at Marik who was laughing about the rather large wet spot on Bakura's ass. Bakura, whom was pissed, crossed his arms. "It wasn't that funny, and your ass is as wet as mine.

Malik leaned over to get a look at his lovers rear end. "He's right, it is wet" Malik giggled softly, smiling at the two boys.

Yami and Yugi walked up, a little late. Yami raised his eye brow, looking amused. "Hey, Bakura, I thought you'd like to know that you have a wet spot on your butt." Bakura, then turned around to face Yami, " And you are staring at my butt why?" Before Yami responded, Yugi grabbed ahold of his hand. " Can we have some fun, and not fight for once?"

Yami, Ryou, and Malik all agreed, while Bakura and Marik had had quite enough of this snow time fun, but they both couldn't say no their hikari's adorable smiles and pleading looks.

The hikari's had alot of fun building their somewhat sad attempt at a snowman that leaned to far over to the left side and one eye was alot bigger then it should be.

The darker versions of the hikaris were gathered in a circle planning an attack, a snow war if you would. While the lighter sides were trying to plan out how to build their snowman for the better.

The oppisite group look at each other, then continued to plot as Anzu showed up, looking for Yami and Yugi, but found pretty much all the guys, but Jonochi, honda, and Otogi, whom we're at home with a cold.

Anzu walked up to the group of hikari's that were still building their snowman, and pet Yugi's head. "Ahh! Thats a cute snowman! But it's missing something very important, i'll go get it, okay?" Anzu then went back in the direction in which she had came.

That was all they needed to form their group, they called 'Kurai' was the distraction Anzu had done with their hikaris. The group called Kurai had nice, large, round snow balls, prepared to be thrown at the hikari's at any given moment.

Yugi looked puzzled at Anzu, as she had departed, but before he realized it, he was on the snow face first, with Ryou saying, "Incoming! Retreat!!" The snow ball that was filled with ice flew passed to two boys on the ground, and hit Anzu right in the head, as she was turning around, to hear why Ryou was shouting. She hit the ground.

Marik was displeased with his aim, "I thought I would at least get Yugi, but, No, Ryou has to save him." Ryou climbed off of Yugi who was starting to shiver from the snow on his face.

Ryou then pulled down his bottom eye lid and stuck out his tongue, "Hey, You missed!"

Marik looked angrily at Ryou who was mocking him. "Fine, this means war! Let's get 'em guys." Marik was kneeling back down, making another snow ball.

Yugi had gotten up, only to find that he had been hit by Yami with a snow ball. "Hey! Thats not fair! You..." He then ducked as Marik had thrown anotherin his direction.

Malik had taken cover by hiding behind the snowman to make a few snowballs to throw back at the Kurai group. While Ryou was looking quickly around, saw his chance, and threw a snowball at Yami who was distracted, hitting him in the back.

Bakura had a few snowballs that he threw at all three of the hikaris, he only managed to hit one, and that one was Malik, who managed to throw one back at Bakura, who almost got hit, but dodged in the nick of time. But as Bakura dodged Malik's, he just happened to dodge the wrong direction so Ryou had got him in the upper part of the arm with one, but found that he got hit in the leg with Marik's.

Yugi was back up with with two snow balls, and fired them both at a now busy Marik, Both had hit his target, one on Marik's upper arm, and the otherhit his back, as Marik tried to dodge the other incoming snow ball that Malik had thrown.

Yami got Yugi who was busy with getting Marik but also got a snow ball to the back of the head by Malik who changed targets.

The guys continued this little game of war between Hikaris,and Kurais after an hour or so they found it getting a bit cold. While Isis was looking for the guys to bring them in for hot cocoa she had made them, while putting in a movie they had rented earlier that week. As Isis called them, she glanced down to see a dead Anzu. Isis covered her mouth, "hmm....guys?"

The war had ended with a painful tie and seeing Isis they all ran twards her. Malik waving as he ran.

Everyone stoped in their tracks, looking down at Anzu then back to Isis. " Who needs her anyways." Was all Marik said to her, as he put his arm around Malik.

Everyone noded in agreement and decided that it was time for them to go in before thet ebd up with colds like Jonochi, Honda, and Otogi, so they went with Isis to hers, and Malik's house and had a nice, well deserved cup of cocoa and a movie.

Owari!


End file.
